Cloudy with a Chance of Sarcasm
by Serafine Dream
Summary: JONAS. Nick/OC The members of Jonas are trying to live normal lives. What happens when a new girl comes to show them just what they have been missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fiction. Please review (constructive criticism is encouraged).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.  
**

"Ugh," The oldest Jonas brother let out a sound of displeasure once he threw himself against his locker, next to two of his brothers.

The two looked at him in question. Kevin closed his eyes and said, "New kid. Girl."

The other two sighed and Joe said, "Maybe she won't freak out."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he pulled out a pie chart. He pointed to the red portion that took up about half of the circle.

"These are all of the girls that freaked out when they first came here. The blue portion, taking up about 25% are the guys who freaked out. Then the green is the rest, where it was the guys who didn't cause a scene. See this little black line? Yeah 0% of girls did NOT chase us, trying to get our socks."

Joe shuddered at the memory and bent down and retied his shoes, making sure to double knot the laces. Nick put the chart back in his locker, shutting the door once he made sure that the board was not sticking out, "I highly doubt this one is going to be any different."

They all nodded in agreement, slightly disheartened. None of them really enjoyed first meeting overzealous fans, it just wasn't fun. Stella came up to them, grabbing Joe's attention so they could go to math class together. Kevin also left about the same time Joe and Stella did, but headed off in the opposite direction.

Nick sighed, gearing himself up for a the day ahead. He grabbed his books and shut his locker, somewhat viciously. He quickly turned and started walking, right into someone.

She was lost just trying to look for her class. She wasn't used to this type of school, even lockers was new for her.

She sighed, she checked her watch and saw that the bell was about to ring.

Looking around frantically, she saw a tall boy with curly hair getting stuff out of his locker. _Perfect_, she thought as she made her way over to the dark haired boy.

She was about to ask him where Room 206 was when they both collided making a wham sound. She started to tip backwards, when she was barely caught by her blockade.

She then opened her mouth opening with, "I'm new here an-"

His eyes darkened and he said, "Oh and you want an autograph or something? Here."

He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and signed the paper in her hand, which happened to be her schedule.

She shook her head and said, "No, uh, thanks though? But I'm lo-" He chuckled and said, "Oh you must be looking for Joe or Kevin, but they're already in class. Well I'll see you around."

He sauntered off, she scowled, _What a jerk._ She stormed off down the hallway in the opposite direction he went in. It was only about seconds after the run in that the bell rang.

Nick shook his head as he walked into his class, _New girl made me late, fantastic._ Lucky for him, the teacher wasn't in there yet, so he quickly made his way to his seat. The teacher walked in shortly after.

A few minutes later during bellwork, a tiny girl with auburn hair walked in.

He looked at her for a few moments, she had blue green eyes and porcelain skin. She must have only been about 5'4. _She's cute. _Then realization dawned on him, this was the new girl. His eyes clouded once again.

He heard her say to the teacher, "Sorry, I couldn't find the classroom."

He nodded in understanding and said, "Welcome to Horace Mann, Ms. Force. You're lucky, we only have one open seat left. Now I assign seats, so please don't go trading with anyone. Though I'm pretty sure you young ladies don't mind sitting next to Mr. Jonas."

She looked over in my direction and scowled slightly. _That doesn't make sense. She just got my __autograph, maybe she wishes I was Kevin or Joe._ He shook his head at how ridiculous some girls were.

She took her seat next to Nick, _Super, EgoBoy. _She shook her head, this could be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Her next few classes went by pretty well, though she did have another class with Nick, luckily she sat pretty far away from him.

She didn't talk to the people who sat around her, as trying to start up conversation during class was frowned up by the teachers. She didn't want to get in trouble on her first day, even though she may have made a tentative enemy for reasons beyond her. But it wasn't the classes she was worried about having friends, it was lunch.

She didn't like being alone, but she really didn't know anyone there. Since she was a little quiet she sometimes had a more difficult time introducing herself, also she didn't want to fall in with the wrong crowd.

She went through the lunch line and looked around for an empty table. She was happy to find one in the far corner of the room. She smiled as she sat down and and put in her ear phones. She turned on her mp3 player and started eating her sandwich.

The girl then looked outside and saw that it was getting cloudy. She grinned, the best type of day was starting up.

She ate her chips, but grabbed her sandwich and water bottle. She threw out her garbage and set her tray on a stack of identical red trays. She threw her water in her messenger bag and went through the nearest door, sandwich in hand.

She felt eyes on her, but ignored them, after all when the new student does presumably something out of the norm it is expected to be stared at.

Walking out, she found it was more cloudy than she thought. The door landed her in the center courtyard. She sat down on the grass and took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She laid down and stared up at the sky. _Maybe it will rain later. _

She barely even felt someone lay next to her. She turned and saw a differetn curly haired boy laying next to her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. She replied, "The clouds. But you can't see any shapes in them."

And turned her head back to the sky. He nodded and said, "It's still nice out. It's cool when it rains."

She uttered a "mhm" in agreement. He reached his hand over to her, still looking up at the sky, "I'm Kevin. What's your name?"

She turned her head and looked at me and held out her hand. "Adelaide." He shook her hand as Adelaide took another bite of her sandwich. "What kind of sandwich do you have there?"

She answered him. "That's the best kind." She tore off the half she hadn't taken a bite of and handed it to him, which he accepted.

"Thanks." He took a bite and said, "You know grape jelly really is the best."

She nodded and said, "Strawberry is ok, but grape is definitely superior. But orange marmalade is the worst."

He added in his own "blech" of agreement. They finished their sandwiches in a relative silence.

A few minutes passed until they heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. Kevin got up and held out a hand to Adelaide to help her up. She took his hand and got up. She brushed herself off and picked up her messenger bag.

The pair walked back into the building. She got out her schedule to see what class she had next, "Calculus, hmm."

Kevin overheard her and said, "Oh, you probably have that with Nick." She nodded signaling she heard him, but then remembered her buddy from first period was named Nick.

"Nick, like about this tall dark curly hair?" he nodded. She huffed. He motioned for her to walk in the direction of her next class.

"What?" So she explained what happened and he started laughing. "So not funny. Everyone in first looked up in unison at me it was like a movie, and then the guy that made me late was in the class I was looking for and everything."

He laughed even harder, but once he calmed down he said, "Here, I'll walk with you, show you where it is so that you don't have two of Jonas brothers being mean to you."

She stopped in her tracks, "Brothers?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, we have another one too. Joe."

She nodded and said, "Great, I've made anti-acquaintances with an entire trio."

He shook his head, curls going askew, but falling right back into place, "Don't worry, Nick after all is the 'compassionate one'." She didn't question any further, since he stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Well thanks for showing me where my class was," he nodded. "You should sit with us tomorrow at lunch. I'll meet you after your 4th period." She smiled and went into class.

Nick saw Kevin with his usual friendly smile, walking the new girl to class. He simply shook his head, as he turned back to the song book on his desk. _Kevin, you had better know what you're getting yourself into?_


End file.
